A patent search was not conducted on this invention.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, a foldable ski carrier pack assembly is utilized to be mounted on a shoulder area of a snow ski person similar to a camper""s backpack assembly in order to receive and support snow skis thereon.
The foldable ski carrier pack assembly includes 1) a main ski support frame assembly; 2) ski anchor assemblies secured to the main ski support frame assembly to receive and support snow skis thereon; and 3) a back support harness assembly connected to the main ski support frame assembly and operable to be mounted about the shoulder area of the snow ski person similar to carrying the camper""s backpack assembly.
The main ski support frame assembly includes 1) a first support frame member; 2) a second support frame member; and 3) a main connector member operable to pivotally connect the first support frame member to the second support frame member.
The first support frame member is of generally V-shape and includes a main support body having a first section integral with a second section. The first section includes transverse support ridges thereon on one side to add strength thereto.
About the first section and the second section are peripheral support ridges, outer top wall sections, and a male connector assembly, all positioned on the one side. The outer top wall sections are provided with strap support slots for connection to the back support harness assembly as will be noted.
The male connector assembly includes spaced connector arms, each having shaft support holes therein for connection to the main connector member as will be noted.
The second support frame member is of V-shape and a size similar to the first support frame member and having a main support frame member including 1) a support first section integral with a support second section; 2) a lower bottom wall section; and 3) a female connector assembly.
The support first section is provided with transverse support ridges on one side to add rigidity thereto. The support first section and the support second section are provided with an outer peripheral support ridge on the one side to add strength thereto.
The lower bottom wall section is provided with a side wall section having therein respective strap support slots for connection to the back support harness assembly as will be explained.
The female connector assembly is provided with connector slots and a central projection section having support shaft holes therein for connection to the main connector member.
The main connector member is provided with an anchor rod member to be mounted within an anchor housing and extended through the support shaft holes in the first support frame member and the second support frame member to allow relative pivotal movement therebetween in a manner to be explained.
The first support frame member and the second support frame assembly have smooth outer sides so as to be comfortable when placed against the back area of the snow ski person.
Each ski anchor assembly includes a stabilizing post member which is adapted to receive and support a retaining clamp assembly therein.
A plurality, namely three, stabilizing post members are illustrated with one being positioned within the first section of the first support frame member and secured at a juncture of the transverse support ridges to achieve maximum stability to the stabilizing post member.
Further, a pair of the stabilizing post members are mounted on the transverse support ridges in the support first section of the second support frame member and each of these stabilizing post members are operable to receive and support a respective one of the retaining clamp assemblies.
Each stabilizing post member includes a main post body member having a lower connector end section secured to or integral with a respective portion of the first support frame member and second support frame member and having integral therewith an outer clamp connector end section.
The outer clamp connector end section is provided with a clamp receiving slot assembly having a central hole, a diametric slot section, and a lock key hole section.
The lock key hole section is provided with a hook portion to lockingly receive respective ones of the retaining clamp assemblies therein as will be noted.
Each retaining clamp assembly includes a main clamp assembly having attached thereto an actuator handle assembly. Each main clamp assembly is of an irregular shape having a clamp body member with ski receiving spaced slots therein.
The ski receiving slots are defined by outer retaining walls and having a central support post. The central support post is provided with a central handle opening to receive a respective actuator handle assembly therethrough as will be noted.
The actuator handle assembly includes a handle assembly having 1) a knob member connected to an actuator shaft member; 2) a bias member mounted about the actuator shaft member; and 3) a lock pin member mounted at an outer end of the actuator shaft member.
The knob member is provided with a plurality of peripheral projections operable to be grasped and easily rotated by the snow ski person as will be explained.
The bias member is a compression spring member mounted about the actuator shaft member between the main clamp assembly and the knob member.
The lock pin member is mounted within a hole in an outer end of the actuator shaft member to keep the compression spring member biasing the knob member outwardly to a released retracted position.
The back support harness assembly includes a pair of harness strap assemblies, each having a first strap member and a second strap and buckle member.
The first strap member includes an anchor end mounted within a respective one of the strap support slots in the second support frame member. The first support strap is also provided with an actuator outer end section to be connected to the respective strap and buckle member.
Each second strap and buckle member is provided with a buckle member and having an anchor end which is secured within respective shaft support slots in the first support frame member.
Further, each second strap and buckle member is provided with a buckle connector section which is secured to a buckle member.
The actuator outer end section of the first strap member is operable to be connected to the buckle member on the second strap and buckle member in a conventional manner and to be adjustably mounted on the shoulder area of the snow ski person for ease of conveyance as noted in FIG. 1.
The respective ones of the retaining clamp assemblies are operable to be releasably mounted within the stabilizing post members as the actuator shaft member of the handle assembly and, more particularly, the lock pin is positioned through the central hole and diametrical slot section and into the lock hole key section of the outer clamp connector end section. The knob member and interconnected actuator shaft member are then rotated to place the lock pin in the hook portion of the lock key hole section as noted in FIG. 3. The knob member is then released and the compression spring holds the retaining clamp assembly in a locked, connected condition as shown in FIGS. 1-4.
One object of this invention is to provide a foldable ski carrier pack assembly which can be folded into a compact condition for easy of storage within a ski locker at a mountainside ski resort.
Another object of this invention is to provide a foldable ski carrier pack assembly which can be carried on a shoulder area of a snow ski person and having means thereon to lockably receive snow skis thereon for ease of conveyance thus leaving the snow ski person with hands free to carry other skiing gear, ski poles, and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a foldable ski carrier pack assembly which can be readily attached to a shoulder area of a snow ski person through a back support harness assembly and having ski anchor assemblies to receive and support snow skis thereon.
One other object of this invention is to provide a foldable ski carrier pack assembly which is readily foldable into a compact storage or ski locker condition; which is expandable and opened to be carried on a shoulder area of a snow ski person, like a backpack; and having mounted thereon ski anchor assemblies to receive and releasably support ski members thereon in an inclined manner.
Still, one other object of this invention is to provide a foldable ski carrier pack assembly which is low cost in construction; foldable to a compact condition for storage; readily attachable to a shoulder area of a snow ski person similar to a backpack; economical to manufacture; and substantially maintenance free.
Various other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following discussion, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: